Episode 9376 (9th February 2018)
Plot Nicola hides Seb in a bedroom when she looks through the peephole and sees Phelan with Faye. Faye pretends that she's being bullied at school because of Anna being in prison and Nicola is helping her. Phelan is sceptical but before he can question her further Nicola comes out of the bathroom saying she's bleeding and might be losing the baby. Toyah gets Leanne to cancel Eva's party by claiming that Eva has food poisoning. Phelan drives Nicola to hospital. On their way out, he grabs Seb's coat for Nicola and is puzzled when she asks him to swap it for another one. Faye reunites with Seb once they've gone. Adam isn't fooled by Eva's food poisoning story and Eva ends up agreeing to have the party to stop him getting suspicious. Aidan has doubts about being a donor when the assessor warns him that the transplant might not be successful. Sally confides in Kevin that her marriage is in crisis. Billy feels bad when he finds out that Summer is missing Amy's party for him. The sonographer examines Nicola and reveals to the proud parents and grandfather that they're having a healthy baby boy. Phelan asks Nicola to live with him and Eileen so they can be on hand in case of emergencies. Liz gets her job back at the medical centre. She's excited that she's going to meet the centre's hot new doctor. Toyah secretly serves Eva non-alcoholic drinks at her party while Eva acts the part of the drunken birthday girl. Billy begs Adam for more painkillers but Adam refuses. There's an awkward atmosphere in Carla's hospital room when Peter and Daniel visit her at the same time. Carla makes it clear to Daniel that she doesn't mind if he wants to finish with her but he stands by her. Kevin makes Sally see that Tim is doing his duty as a father and the fate of their marriage is up to her. Nicola agrees to move into No.11 as she'll be around when Phelan lets his guard down. Faye goes along with Gary and Nicola's plot against Phelan. Aidan tells the Connors he's passed all the tests. Eva decides to make Adam back off until the baby is born. Phelan suspects that the coat at Nicola's belongs to Seb. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Independent Assessor - Tom Carter *Sonographer - Rhoda Ofori-Attah Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Vanguard Street *5 Viola Court - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Weatherfield General - Renal unit consultation room, Carla's room and maternity unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Desperate to get Phelan out of her flat, Nicola pretends she is having problems with the baby; Eva attempts to get out of her birthday party; a nervous Aidan tells his family he is ready to donate his kidney; and Sally fears that her marriage is over. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,419,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes